


just want to stop this civil war (baby please)

by fersurebud



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, someone's negotiations have me feeling very angsty, who doesn't love a yelling match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fersurebud/pseuds/fersurebud
Summary: “You’ve been acting weird all night man, what the fuck?” Mitch yelled, standing up. He never yelled. He hated yelling. It reminded him of his dad and drives home from games and bitter disappointment. But he couldn’t take it anymore. Auston was in town for one fucking night and so far they’d spent the entire evening sitting on opposite sides of the couch, barely speaking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this plot bunny has been in my head all summer & then [friedman said](https://twitter.com/Account4hockey/status/1147216882480685057) "negotiations have taken a toll on relationships" and that "things will need fixing after" so here we are
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own 
> 
> title: civil war - russ

“You’ve been acting weird all night man, what the fuck?” Mitch yelled, standing up. He never yelled. He hated yelling. It reminded him of his dad and drives home from games and bitter disappointment. But he couldn’t take it anymore. Auston was in town for one fucking night and so far they’d spent the entire evening sitting on opposite sides of the couch, barely speaking.

“Why don’t you tell me bud?” Auston spat back. Mitch hated that about Auston — he never raised his voice, but the way he could snipe and sneer made you wish he did. His eyes would turn cold, his mouth would pull thin, and all the warm energy that surrounded him would disappear. As Auston stood, Mitch remembered just how big he was. His body was tense, fists balled — he was ready for a fight.

“How am I supposed to know what the fuck is wrong, you’ve barely said a word to me since you got here! You’ve been glaring at your phone for the last 3 hours!”

“Oh, I don't know Mitch. Maybe you could leave your bubble for five fucking seconds and you might be able to guess.” Auston had rounded on Mitch, eyes flashing. The last time Mitch had seen Auston like this was against the Bruins. He hated being on this side of his glare.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” _Two could play this game_ , Mitch thought. He drew himself up to full height and glared at his boyfriend. They’d never fought like this. Not once in the four years they’d played together.

“You genuinely have no idea what I’m mad about?” Auston barked a cold laugh. “You have no idea what everyone’s _saying_?”

“You know I don’t listen to what the media’s saying,” Mitch said hesitantly. “I didn't think you did eith—“

“I wouldn’t have to if you fucking talked to me!” Auston snapped, face white with anger. “I have to find out everything secondhand. Maybe you could give your boyfriend a heads up that you’re signing with the Islanders for $13 million." He paused lip curling, "or is it the Blue Jackets now, I can't keep up.”

Mitch was speechless. They never talked about their contracts. During Auston’s negotiations, it wasn’t even brought up once. It had been an unspoken agreement: negotiations were all business and not to be taken personally.

“Auston,” Mitch started softly, ”you know how this works. It’s all between Kyle and my agent right now. I’ve barely been part of the discussions.”

“I’m sure your dad could get you up to speed.”

Mitch stepped back as if he’d been slapped. Auston knew exactly how Mitch felt about his dad. He could feel his throat beginning to close, the corners of his eyes prickling. _Don’t fucking cry_ , he thought to himself. Usually it was Auston who comforted him but he couldn’t see that happening tonight.

“That was a low fucking blow, Auston."

“Yeah? Well, so was finding out the great Mitch Marner thinks he’s too good for the rest of us.” Auston stormed away, slamming his bedroom door closed behind him. Mitch heard something come crashing off the wall, but his eyes were too full of tears to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own

The ocean air was cold and harsh against Auston’s skin but the salty taste was familiar. It reminded him of California and of family. They’d arrived in Newfoundland early the day before and Auston couldn't help but be in awe the moment he stepped off the plane. The mountains, the lush green as far as his eyes could see, the friendly faces greeting him wherever he went. Hockey had taken him everywhere, but nowhere like this. Auston wished he could live in this moment forever. 

It was a perfect escape from reality. He’d spent the last week answering the same questions over and over. _“Where’s Mitch?” Have you heard from him? Does the team wish he was here?”_ He could feel his phone burning against his leg in his pocket. Smiling, Auston answered them. They were just doing their jobs and it was his job to answer them. Even when he wanted to scream and cry and shut down. 

He remembered that night as if it was yesterday — hard to forget when it’s all you see every time you close your fucking eyes. He knew Mitch hated yelling. He knew Mitch wasn’t the one saying the things being blasted across the media. He knew the dig about his dad was a low blow. But how was he supposed to feel? He was barely plugged into the Toronto media yet every day there was another report. Another quote about how Mitch felt disrespected, how he just as good as Auston. About how he deserved more than Auston. 

He knew he shouldn’t have pushed it all down until he exploded but he couldn’t help it. The thoughts kept building up and up until he couldn’t take it anymore. He should’ve just _talked_ to Mitch. He knew what it was like to go through a contract negotiation — you turn in on yourself. He should’ve talked to him. Just fucking talked and been there as Mitch had always been for him. But no. Couldn’t do that. 

***

_“I’m sure your dad could get you up to speed.”_

_Auston watched as Mitch took a step back. He knew he had crossed a line, but he didn’t care. He was sick of it. He was sick of the rumours, sick of the worrying, sick of the doubts. He’d always hated being out of the loop -- out of control -- and he’d never felt less in control of a situation in his life._

_“That was a low fucking blow, bud”_

_Auston heard the hurt in Mitch’s voice. He could hear his throat tightening, the vulnerability. Auston knew he should reel it back, knew that his focus should be comforting his boyfriend. But he’d let it out and there was no reeling it back now. Months worth of anger, concern, worry, and fear were busting out of him._

_“Yeah? So was finding out the great Mitch Marner thinks he’s too good for the rest of us.”_

_Auston stormed away, slamming his bedroom door closed behind him. He heard something come crashing off the wall as he fell against the door, sobs wracking through him._

***

_”El que se enoja pierde,_ ” his mother had told him. Fucking right he lost. He'd let his anger turn him cold and it haunted him for the rest of the summer. He and Mitch had barely spoken the next morning, both trying to hide bloodshot eyes. Sure they had texted throughout the summer, but there was a coldness that had never been there before. Hurt and guilt and shame clouding their conversations. Auston wanted to apologize, wanted to lay himself bare, admit his fears and his jealousies and his concern but he didn’t know how. 

Staring out his hotel room window in Newfoundland, Auston felt his phone vibrate against his leg but ignored it. He didn’t want to lose this serenity to anything. It was the first time in months he’d felt at peace. Free from the regrets and doubts. It vibrated again. And again. Who the fuck wanted to talk to him so bad? 

_it’s over_

_auston, it’s fucking over_

_i’m coming home_

***

Auston didn’t even hear the door open, he was so absorbed by his thoughts. He wanted to make it up to Mitch, to apologize for the way he’d acted, for not being there ... but he couldn’t find the words. He turned around to grab his phone, see if Mitch had landed yet, when he saw him. Mitch was standing in the doorway, dumb smile on his face. Auston froze. He wanted to laugh, to cry, to jump into Mitch’s arms, but he couldn’t move. 

“Can you understand a thing anyone here says? My cab driver was telling me about the city but I swear I only understood half of what he said. PR really should’ve given us a dictionary.” Mitch was bouncing towards him, excitement radiating off of him. “You’ll have to catch me up on everything you’ve learned ... like when you taught me Spanish.” Mitch was less than a foot away from him now, staring up at Auston like he wanted to memorize him. 

“Hi,” Auston finally croaked out. “I’m so sor-” Mitch put a finger to Auston’s lips. “Don’t. I know. I’m sorry too. But it’s over. I’m here, let’s enjoy this.” Tears were rolling down Auston’s face as Mitch pulled him in. His lips were soft and warm and so familiar. Auston leaned into the kiss, gripping Mitch’s shirt, daring him to try and leave. 

“I love you Mitchy,” Auston murmured against Mitch’s mouth. “I love you too Aus,” Mitch replied, pulling back. “But can we please talk about that thing on your face?” 

“Oh shut up,” Auston laughed, pushing Mitch back against the bed. He felt weightless. He was happy. He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the delay on posting this chapter ... whew chile 
> 
> a huge thank you to everyone who read, commented, and left kudos on the first chapter! our dumb boy signed!
> 
> follow me on twitter @ fersurebud


End file.
